


【神奇动物在哪里】【Credence/Newt】Touch（11/29一发完）

by amber121069



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, M/M, Top Credence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber121069/pseuds/amber121069
Summary: 關於他們的第一個吻





	

Newt不知道这些触摸是什么时候变了味的。

在那之后他敲悄悄的将Credence捡了回来，直到他再度踏上英国的土地少年才能勉强恢复人形。他不说话，就是缩在角落颤抖，而Newt不得不暂时停止他的旅途好陪伴Credence。

停下旅行并不让他沮丧或者焦急，他的书也即将完成，看上去一段休息很有必要；他在斜角巷内一间便宜的巫师旅店落了脚，房间不过是一张床和一点不够他回身的空间，但是并不要紧，大部分的时间他都花在了他的皮箱之中。

皮箱内小小的工作室被他扩充出了卧室和书房——Credence会需要这些，尽管他看上去还很胆怯且受尽折磨，在浩劫之后他可以在同一个位置一动不动几个小时，但是他会需要的。

他为Credence治疗那些伤疤，在后者默许了他的接触之后。卧室内的床大而松软，覆盖着赫奇帕奇大地系色调的毛毯和织物，Newt裸着足盘腿坐在Credence身边，将魔药覆上他满是疤痕的手臂；替他治愈伤口的人显然并不细心，留下了能以触摸分辨的痕迹，更别提那些在衣服覆盖之下的。

Newt踌躇了一会儿，显然Credence不像他的那些神奇动物，能够被他抓在手心里翻开毛皮治伤，要求一个大小伙子脱衣大概并不合适。

Credence注意到了他的停顿，他歪头瞥向他，小心翼翼的不去接触到Newt的视线，隐晦的表达了疑惑。“呃……你的身上，是否——？”他比划着指了指Credence掌心和手臂上的疤，后者理解了他的意思之后顿了一顿。

然后Credence在一阵沉默之后抬手，缓缓地解开了衣扣。他脱衣的动作笨拙又小心——像是在避免碰触到某些东西，又有着当心不去触怒任何人般的安静；Newt很快就了解到了原因：他身上的新旧疤痕只是更加的触目惊心。

温柔的赫奇帕奇屏住了呼吸，他很少有这么愤怒的时刻，剧烈到几乎要对始作俑者施加恶咒的怒火，接着他的心脏漫过了酸软的疼痛：他不应该被这样对待，没有人应该被这样对待。

Credence选择不去看向Newt的方向——他不明白Newt对他的温和是从何而来，但是他开始逐渐依赖起这一切。男人稳定而温暖替他上药，在他待在皮箱世界中的这段日子里，Credence观察得最多的就是他的手，修长、有力，上头覆盖着薄薄的茧，总是温暖的握住他……在第一次他拉住他的手的时候，Credence几乎被这样的温度灼伤。

在家……教会的时候，他从不能穿暖，盛到碗中的尽是稀薄得像汤的粥，母亲并不喜爱他，除了Modesty以外没有人愿意触碰他，他被冷眼相待，所有人都唾弃他视他为怪胎。

现在一切都不同了。就算Newt说他不擅长烹饪，Credence也从未吃过那么好吃的食物；还有糖，Newt趁他不备的时候塞进他口中的糖，那股迸裂在舌尖的甜意唤醒了他为数不多的美好记忆。这里的光线是温暖的，不像阴冷的纽约，Newt浅棕色的雀斑和金发都让他着迷，还有他柔和的嗓音。

再也没有殴打和羞辱，这个人还绞尽脑汁的想要替他去掉那些疤痕。

“……好了，嗯，剩下的你自己来？”

Newt的声音有些局促，他的身前也有皮带痕，但是由他来上药显然不合适；他放下手，随便拉过了准备好的毛巾擦干净手指，冷不防就被不知道什么时候转过身的Credence拉了住。

Credence第一次主动抓住他的手。

他的体温稍低于Newt，后者只是僵住了身体以免将少年吓跑；Credence的动作带着不确定性，缓缓的跟随他肌理的线条从他的掌心溯游而上。Newt的身上多少也带着伤疤——毕竟从事高危职业，他从不费心理会那些疤痕，反正好了这一茬还有下一茬，但是Credence显然不喜欢他们。

他学着Newt的动作笨拙地替他上药，他用食指和中指沾了些药膏，然后握住了他的小臂，用拇指画着圈将那些散发着草药清香的膏体推开。Credence重复着绕圈，直到将那一处揉得泛红。“可以了。”Newt说，少年因为习惯性的驼着背，他可以看见他头顶的发旋，鬼使神差的他就伸出手去摸了摸他的脑袋。

他感觉到Credence在他的动作下僵硬，然后他注意到少年苍白的耳廓泛起了红晕——最后是Credence抓下了他的手让他停止的，“……不好意思。”他想抽回手摸摸自己的鼻头，但是此时Credence却以前所未有的力量握住了他。

Newt愣愣地看着，Credence终于让眼神与他的对了上——他的眼睛又黑又亮，专注至极，他挺直了背脊，而Newt此时才注意到了Credence比他更加宽阔的肩膀。

现在青年的两只手都在他的手中，而少年缓缓地朝他逼近。

他不想要吓跑Credence，他想要他的信任，想要看见他的微笑，想要他免于慌乱惊惧——但是他从未想过这个，一个轻柔的、蜻蜓点水般的吻，来自Credence微凉的双唇；他感觉到了Credence贴着他，细微的颤抖着——他在害怕，而这让Newt毫无抵抗力的心软下来。漆黑的瞳仁依旧一眨不眨的盯着他看，而Newt眨了几下之后，缓缓地闭上双眼接受了这个吻。

FIN.


End file.
